Next Life
by khaos theory alice
Summary: Just like many of us viewers to the show inu yasha, kagome now has to except the fact that the adventures are over and she will never see any of her dear friends again.and as luck would have it her cousin ranma invites her over to the tendos for her next


Hey this people welcome to my new fic. I'll try to work on my old ones it's just I'm having the worst luck with stuff recently(that and I've been wanting to do a Ranma one forever) . Like our old computer crashed causing me to lose all my old work so I have to start all over bonus I got my own computer. Well this one is a Ranma ½ x Inu Yasha. Enjoy

ps. if you like my fanfics please check out myoriginal stories at under the pen name angelickhaos much love kagome

Disclaimer: fuck you i'm not going to say it.gun at head ryoga...a little help here! ryo: sorry i'm not allowed to. Me: fine i don't own either inu yasha or ranma 1/2 yah happy , damn assholes...

Ranma here I come

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called out to her daughter.

"Yeah mama what do you need?" Kagome inquired as she stepped out of her room tiredly.

"Your ji-san Genma and Ranma want you to go and visit them in Nerima for the summer. Would you like to go?" she asked her daughter.

"Hmmm I think I will it will be nice to get away from here. And I really have missed hanging out with Ranma. I can't wait!" Kagome answered breaking out into a smile.

"I'll call them to tell them you'll be arriving and to thank them for the train ticket. I think this will be good for you. So go pack your bags you're scheduled to leave at 3 o'clock." She told her daughter as she walked off to the kitchen to make lunch and call them.

At three o'clock

"You be a good girl for your ji-san okay. They're staying at the Tendo's. I love you, Kagome. Oh and here's some present's to give to them for inviting you. Bye." Kagome's mom spilled out quickly.

"Bye sis." Souta said lifting his head up away from his game boy.

"Bye I love you." She said as they drove away from the train station. She looked at the tickets. "Train #13, where's train 13? And why'd they send two tickets?" she murmured to herself until she walked into something.

Ryouga's pov

"Where the hell am I?" Ryouga asked the wind while wandering the train station. "When I see Ranma I'll murder him!" he ground out angrily. He sighed." And then I'll finally ask Akane out." He said dreamily. Because he wasn't paying attention he ran into something.

Kagome's pov

"Owwie," I muttered rubbing my now sore butt "that hurt."

"Oh I'm sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry." The guy said apologetically as he helped me up. "Oh and would you happen to know where exactly I am?"

"It's okay I wasn't paying attention either." I said finally looking at him."Kouga?" I murmured. No way. It couldn't possibly be him besides Kouga's eyes are an icy blue and he would have already hit on me. Perhaps a reincarnation like me? But he did look strikingly like the ookami. Same face except for the eyes. They have different fashion statement though that's for sure. For one he wasn't wearing a man skirt (ab: sniggers) but he did have on leg warmers. He is kinda cute now that I think about it.

"Iie, my name's Hibiki, Ryouga." He said a bit confused.

"Oh and we're at the Tokyo train station." I told him.

"How the hell did I get this far out?" he asked himself depressed as he sat on the bench next to us. I decided to sit down next to him since I had thirty minutes before the train left.

"So where did you come from then?" I asked curiously.

"Nerima…" he said quietly. I blanched. That was a day's walk away from here then I got a bright idea.

"I have a second ticket to Nerima why don't you come with?" I asked him holding out the second ticket.

"Nani? You'll really let me come with you?" he asked in total disbelief.

"Yep! My ji-san sent me two tickets so I can stay with him and my cousin for the summer. It's no big deal really." I said really smiling for the first time in awhile.

"Thank you so much." He said pulling me into a hug. Then he let me go as we both blushed. "Oh and what's your name miss?"

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome. Hey there's our train let's go." I said dragging him on to the train with my bag and entered a compartment.

Ryouga's pov

I can't believe my luck. For once kami is smiling down upon me. I'm getting a free ride home with a really beautiful girl. Wait a second where did that come from? Well okay she is pretty. Prettier than akane even and that in it's self is a feat to accomplish. She's really cute. I thought as I looked down at Kagome's sleeping form. She was wearing flair jeans and a blue mandarin style shirt that fit her well. Really well. Great now I'm blushing. Well might as well get some sleep I thought as I closed my eyes.

Author's pov

"All passengers please leave the train" the intercom blared loudly. "Ugh" Ryouga grumbled waking up. "Kagome we're here." He said gently shaking her.

"I'm up, I'm up." She said opening her blue eyes and grabbed her bag and they both walked off the train." So I guess this is goodbye" she said reluctantly.

"Maybe not where are you staying?" he asked wanting to stay in contact with her.

"I'm staying at the Tendo residence with my ji-san Gemna and my cousin Ranma." She told him as it started to rain and Ryouga transformed into a little pig. "RR...Ry.Ryouga?" she stared in shock and grabbed the little pig as it tried to run away. "Ma, ma, Ryouga-kun its okay." She whispered rubbing his back. "Let's get into the actual train station so we don't get sick while we wait for Ranma." At the name Ranma he squealed with displeasure. "What's wrong Ryouga?" she asked concerned. "Speak of the devil. RAN-CHAN!" she squealed out as she ran and glomped her cousin. At the surprising amount of force he fell down.

"Ka...Kagome?" he said looking down at the girl attached to him and then he spotted the little black pig between her boobs. "Ryouga!" he exclaimed hit Ryouga on the head. Kagome blinked.

"Ran-chan don't hit Ryouga-kun. Ryouga-kun I'm sorry I squished you." She said giving him a small hug. Ranma sighed and frowned.

" First you go after Akane, now my cousin, Ryouga. Geez I'd say you're abusing that curse. I can see why you would do that to my cousin but Akane I don't get it she ain't cute like Kagome." Ranma said to Ryouga."And keep your hands off my cousin." He threatened him. He grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on let's get home" he said smiling at her and undid the umbrella.

"okay." She said holding Ryouga and held onto Ranma's hand.

At the Tendo's.

"We're home." Ranma yelled in the door way of the house. Everyone quickly assembled at the door. "Everyone this is Kagome." He introducing her to them.

"hello." She said meekly." I'm Higurashi Kagome thank you for letting me stay here for the summer." She greeted carefully bowing trying not to hurt Ryouga.

"P-chan!" the blue haired girl said surprised.

"P-chan? Who's p-chan the only one's here are me, Ranma and –"Kagome got cut off by ranma's hand who whispered in her ear.

"She doesn't know about Ryouga having that curse. To her when he's like this he's p-chan, her annoying pet pig." He said quietly.

"Oh. Ehhhh…. never mind." She said nervously scratching the back of her head. "I found him at the train station and thought he was homeless. I guess not. Here," she said handing Ryouga over reluctantly.

"Thank you for taking care of P-chan. Kagome-san, I'm Tendo Akane. I hope we can become good friends over your stay here." She said shaking Kagome's hand.

"Hmm. I'd like that a lot." Kagome replied happily.

"And these are my older sisters, Nabiki and Kasumi." Akane said pointing out both sisters.

"And I'm Tendo Soun their father. It's a pleasure to have you staying with us for the summer and you may treat us as family." Tendo-san said smiling happily.

"Hello Kagome-chan it's been awhile" Genma said hugging his niece. "My Kagome-chan your wet. You should get changed. Boy show her to her room." He ordered Ranma.

"Shut up old man." Ranma shouted as he walked up the stairs with Kagome to her room. "here's where you'll be staying I'm right across from you so just knock if you need anything Kag-chan. Oh and I want to know why I haven't heard from you for the past two years when you get dry." Ranma said half heartedly glaring at her as she sweat dropped.

"Uh…sure." She muttered. 'Oh joy he's going to think I'm crazy. Then again since seeing what happens to Ryouga who knows?' She thought shifting clothes in her bag to find something to wear. A few seconds later she picked out a plaid pleated skirt with a button up shirt as a jacket and a tight fitting black wife beater. 'Well time to face the music' thought Kagome as she walked out of her bedroom.

Next time on next life: Ranma and I will finally confide in each other our secret lives and how will everyone else take it? Wait a minute…ewww! You old pervert keep your hands off my underwear! All in "Secrets revealed!"

Well that's the end of this chapter till next time Ja ne!


End file.
